Fairy Tail Love
by NightLocker
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles of Fairy Tail couple love. It'll all be fluffy and cute, rated T for potential harsher language from certain characters, but in the most loving of ways. Chapter 2: Modern AU Gajevy
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of my drabbles of One Shots for Fairy Tail.**

"No momm, you can't do thaat." Nashi stretched out. Why couldn't her mom just get it right?

"What do you mean? It's always like this." Lucy was baffled on the other hand.

"No, what happens is this." Nashi reached over and picked up the dragon before picking up the princess. "The dragon saves the princess from the evil Knight that has her locked up in his castle."

"But Nashi-" Lucy started before being cut off by her four and a half year old.

"No." What about no did her mom not understand? Nashi just told mom how it's supposed to be, what's so hard about that to get? "The knight is always the bad guy. The dragon is the nice one who takes care of the princess no matter what."

"I see." _Thanks, Natsu._ Lucy knew this was the doing of her husband. Her own dragon that she had married had twisted one of the most common fairy tale stereotypes to fit his thoughts. "Last time we played this, I thought the knight was the nice guy. What happened to that?"

Nashi paused for half a second. "Well that's obvious mommy. He tried to kill the dragon." She looked up at Lucy, making her pink pigtails bounce. "The princess never wanted the dragon to be hurt." She looked back down at the toy's, beginning to animate them. "She just really wanted some friends."

Lucy looked at her daughter, feeling her heart swell. She leaned in and hugged her daughter, who complained at the sudden inability to play with the dragon and the knight. "You're so smart, you know that Nashi?"

"Yea!...Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I keep playing now?"

Lucy sighed and let the embrace go. "Yes, I suppose you can."

The door slammed from the front door of the small house and Nashi's eye's lit up. "Daddy's home!" She bounced up and away as fast as her small four year old legs could carry her, dragon action figure in hand.

The action figure had been a gift from none other than her father. They were part of the gift shop extension that happened recently at the guild. Each Dragon Slayer already had their own action figure that came accompanied with their Exceed companion. After everyone had seen the dragons during the battle with Tartaros, they decided it would be appropriate to make action figures of each Dragon Slayer's parent. The figure Nashi carried down the stairs was none other than the Flame Dragon King, her grandfather, Igneel.

"Hey Nash! You got grampa with you, huh?" Natsu already had the stubby legged, little girl around his neck sideways. "How's he doing?"

"He's happy, he was having trouble fighting off a Knight while saving the princess!" Then she whispered into her father's ear. "Thats because of mom though. Don't tell her I said that."

"Oh is it?" Natsu looked at his daughter sideways, grinning. "Are you saying that you like that Ice-Brain's boy, Tret?" Natsu clearly just needed to tease Nashi.

"What's this?" Lucy called down from upstairs.

"Nashi's in loooooveee!" Happy giggled from where he floated next to Natsu and Nashi.

"Wha-Daaad!" Nashi hollered, bopping his forehead with her small hand. "Don't say that! Me and Puddles don't like each other!"

Lucy grinned down from the top floor, her hair framing her face as she looked down as the argument continued. "Puddles? Is that you're nick name for him?"

"Mooooommmmy! Don't be silly, he's yucky." Nashi wriggled on her dad's shoulders, who was now walking up the stairs. "I think he likes Mikaela."

Natsu glanced at Lucy with a goofy grin. Jellal's and Erza's eldest daughter, Mikaela was six, the same age as Tret. She was a spirited user of Heavenly Body Magic. Tret, with his nickname being 'Puddles,' had inherited his mothers Water Magic as his strongest. "Is that so? Have you told Mikaela?"

"I don't really talk to her. She's a little scary." Nashi quietly said and stopped moving as she gave up in her fathers grasp. It was true. Mikaela had inherited her fathers magic but her mother's behavior traits. Apparently, those traits made her quite the well behaved child. Most of the time.

"Nashi," Lucy cooed. "It's time for bed."

Nashi, of course, crossed the little arms over her chest and let out a weak 'hmph.' "But I didn't get to finish plaaayingg."

Natsu handed her over to her mother. "I'll play with you tomorrow and we can finish the game then. OK?" He poked her nose while she was in Lucy's arms, his grin big and wide."

Nashi's eyes lit up at the prospect of her dad playing games. He was so much fun! He made real fire come out of the little dragon! Daddy made a good dragon. Some times too good. "OK! But, I get to be the dragon!" She squirmed out of Lucy's arms before sped off to her room as fast as her toddler legs could carry her.

Natsu's eyes fell at that comment as his own inner child poked through, more than usual. "But the dragon is the best part..." He looked at Lucy who just giggled at the two. "...she can't even make real fire come out of it."

"You better not be setting her toys on fire, Natsu."

"Don't worry, they're fine...Except for the last one. The face melted. The one before that, his tail melted.-"

"Natsu..."

"-And the one _before_ that, well that one melted entirely."

"...Have you been spoiling our daughter?"

Natsu walked into the master bedroom, Lucy close behind. "Actually, it's the best way for her to know her grandpa. Practically a real dragon, plus I get to tell her what he was like."

Lucy looked at Natsu as he sat down on the bed. When she looked behind her, back down the hallway, she saw her baby, Nashi, emerge from the bathroom where she had brushed her teeth, and waddle her PJ covered body back to her room and shut the door. "I'm going to say good night to Nashi," she told Natsu. "I'll be right back."

"Nashi?" She peeked into the dark room. "Are you already for bed?"

"Yup." Came the small reply.

"Would you like your night light?"

"Yes, please."

Lucy walked over to the bed and crouched down next to it. She flipped the switch and the red dragon the size of a water bottle illuminated. Another gift from her fire breathing father. "Time to tuck you in." She put a hand on each side of her daughter before tucking the blanket underneath her all the way from her shoulders to her toes. "Tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck." Then she began tickling Nashi, immediately giggles erupted from the room.

"What's going on in here?" Natsu peeked his head in. "Tickle?" He locked onto Nashi, waving his fingers. "Are we tickling Nashi?" He asked, causing Happy to laugh behind him.

"Ooooh, Nashi, you gonna get it!" The blue Exceed said.

After a couple minutes had passed, Nashi had laughed all the energy out of her body and both Natsu and Lucy kissed their daughter goodnight and left the room as the warm red glow from the dragon light covered the room.

As Natsu and Lucy laid in bed soon after, Lucy rolled over, facing him. "Natsu?"

"Yea, Luce?"

"What do you think of Nashi?"

"Wha-" He faced her now. "What kind of question is that? I love her. Duh."

"Have you thought about wanting, I don't know..." Lucy dragged it out.

"Wanting what Luce, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about."

Lucy squished closer to the very warm body of the Dragon Slayer. "Do you want to have another kid? Maybe we can get a son this time."

Natsu looked down at her, eyes displaying the wheels turning. Then they widened. "Oh." He stared at Lucy, who was biting her lip in anticipation. Then a big Natsu like grin broke out on his face. "Hell yes."

 **And that's as far as that goes. Welcome to my drabbles! I've never written one shots, but hell, here we go! I hope you enjoy my first ever NaLu story and One Shot! I'll be writing these as I figure stuff out for the next chapters of The S-Class Target, my Jerza story, as well as (Unnamed Story). Sorry, that last one is a secret, can't tell you about it yet!**

 **Review away, let me know what you thought!**

 **Cheers,**

 **~NightLocker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern AU for a Gajevy One Shot.**

Gajeel had been living in the slums of Magnolia for years. In fact, he was raised there, born there. His father had been an iron worker. The old man could never narrow down what type of work he did in the iron trade, so he did basically all of them. From mining the damn stuff to melting it down, from molding it to welding it, he did it all. His mother was less kind to his father's style of life, so she'd long left them.

His father had been gone for a while now as well, he'd died a few years back. It had been a rotten few years before his fathers death, during which Gajeel had become a punk. When his father died, so did the rebel inside of Gajeel. So, he took his father's old welding gear and now lived off of jobs he could get for welding. He'd even do free jobs.

So, Gajeel, now 23, opened up his front door and wheeled his welding set out to his creaky front porch. Setting it down, he reached over the edge of the porch and flipped the iron 'closed' sign around. The other side said 'open' in beautiful iron string weaving that had been welded together. There was a tip jar on the front of the porch, which was how he survived.

His father had old investments suddenly boom and pay back a dozen times over what he invested. He'd managed to pay of the house, and when he died, Gajeel stashed away some of the inheritance to pay for future bills, and invested the rest. Now, all he did was weld. And damn, he was good at it.

Levy lived on the older blocks in the suburbs. She was a freshman in Magnolia University. At 19 years old, she did a rare choice, something very unlike her. She choose to have a light load for the first semester. She always had to have a source of information, that's why she went straight into University. But, she decided she needed a little more time for herself this semester.

Yet, she also picked up tutoring on the side. Her best friends boyfriend's cousin needed help with her work. A cute little azure-haired girl named Wendy. She was a sophomore in the Magnolia High School, a public, middle class school. Levy herself graduated from it. But, in order to tutor the girl, Levy had to bike into the slums since she didn't have a car. It wasn't too rough of an area, Levy was positive she could make it to the house without any trouble. Wendy even went as far as to give her a route on a map to make sure she arrived safely.

So when Levy's chain snapped, it's safe to say she was quite uncomfortable with her surroundings. "Ow!" Levy's toes slipped forward as the pedals gave out, digging into the pavement and scraping the tip of her shoe and leg. The surprise had slid her off of her seat as well, but she caught herself before falling off entirely.

"What the heck, what happened?" She looked down and behind. Her chain. It had broken right off. "No, not now!" She hissed. Closing her eyes, she pulled her orange headband in front of them and scowled. "Wait a minute," a thought appeared, "I'm not that far am I?" Sure enough! She was a block and a half away from Wendy's house.

Pushing her bike along, she arrived at Wendy's house after a couple more minutes. Walking up, she knocked on the door, which opened after a few voices shouted inside. Wendy stood there, the same height as Levy. "Levy! Great, I've been working on a question for a while, I've just been stumped on it." Wendy pulled her inside, the bike falling over in the process. "Oh, your bike. Bring it inside, we'll prop it up."

"Actually," Levy sighed, "my bike chain broke on the way over. I don't suppose there's any, I don't know, extra chains around here?"

Wendy giggled. "Have you ever heard of spare bike chains?" She walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, we don't have any spare bike chains." She popped open the fridge and pulled out a couple of Sprite's. Passing one to Levy, an idea came to mind. "Well, I know a guy that would fix it. For free even."

Levy's eyes and voice got lighter. "Really? He'd do that?"

"Absolutely, for a lovely lady a man will do anything." Wendy winked.

Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. Another set up attempt? Wendy hadn't tried yet, but Erza and Lucy have been trying a lot. Juvia refuses to try in case Levy somehow becomes a love rival between her and her boyfriend, or something. Erza was actually dating Wendy's older brother, Jellal. A rather quiet man but when he had something to say, he had authority. Must have something to do with that tattoo he has over his eye. "I don't need a boyfriend yet Wendy, I'll let you all know when I'm OK for one. I want to finish Uni first."

"Well, lets at least go get your bike set up to get fixed first. Then we will work while he fixes it, OK?"

Levy could agree with that. Why not, she would save some time that way. "Yea, sure."

Soon enough, they were down three blocks and over two. They arrived at a rickety old house with a beautiful sign on the front yard that said; _Metalicana's Welding & Molding_. "He's a welder?"

"Sometimes. Other times he'll just make what needs to be made with what he's got." Wendy looked back at her. "He's got a lot of stuff. He's pretty loaded too."

Levy couldn't believe that. If a person was so wealthy, why is he living in the slums? Looking at the house, it looked like it had some repair work, but it was definitely still pretty beat up.

Wendy skipped up the steps to the front porch where there was a man, who Levy didn't notice, sitting in a chair, fast asleep. Giving the man a prod to the head, Wendy woke him up. "Gajeel, hey, we need a favour."

Gajeel felt a smaller finger poke firmly into his head. "Gajeel, hey, we need a favour." He cracked a red eye open, and looked at a small girl with deep azure hair. Wendy.

"What do you want Wendy?" He yawned and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, rubbing away his sleepiness. "Need another pipe fixed in the house?"

"Nope, not today." Wendy sounded super chipper today. "I brought a friend to help me study, but her bike chain broke. Got anything that could help?"

"Can't weld a bike chain, that's just a bad idea." Gajeel mumbled from behind his hands. "Gotta get 'er a new chain."

Wendy rested her hands on her hips. "Well, do you have any extra chains?"

Gajeel looked at Wendy through his hands, thinking about his storage. His eyes fell from her, to the girl who he could swear was even smaller than Wendy. Except, she was more...mature. She screamed to him maturity. She looked slightly older, probably three, four years young than he was. Her blue hair was shoulder length and held up with a orange headband that clashed amazingly with...her. She stared back a little nervously. But, she was still amazing. He'd seen blue hair many times before but for some reason with her, it was electrifying.

"Gajeel, right?" The nameless girl asked. "I can pay for the chain, I just need it to get back to my house." She nervously fumbled with her purse, withdrawing a wallet. "How much will it be?"

Gajeel got to his feet. "No, no, no. You ain't payin' for nothin', shorty. Especially not for some damn bike chain."

"My name is-." She said, slightly flustered.

"Listen, shorty." The nickname just fell out of his mouth. "You're quite obviously not from the part of town." He walked down the steps to stand by the bike.

"How did you know that?" She asked, now more curious then intimated. "I've been here less than two minutes."

"You stick out like a sore thumb in this community, short stack." Gajeel chuckled. "I got spare chains. I'll go grab one." He got up and walked into his house.

He heard her call into the house from where he left her; "Wendy is the same height as me you know!" He let out a laugh at that.

"I can't believe that!"

When he came back outside, he had a fresh chain in hand, still packaged. "Alrighty. This is pre-greased, so you'll be good to go as soon as it's on." It took him twenty seconds to get it on and spin the pedals to align it perfectly. "See? Good as new."

"Oh Gajeel!" Wendy suddenly was on hi back, giving him a bear hug kind of thing. "You're so helpful!" She hopped down and dropped a five into the tip jar. "We got to get going for studying, but thanks a ton Gajeel!"

Gajeel walked back up to his chair and sat back down. "No problem, kid. You keep those marks up, yea?"

"That's what she's here for!"

The nameless girl looked back at him as she got onto her bike. "Thanks a lot Gajeel. Bye the way, the name is Levy, just so you know. Not shorty."

Gajeel stared at her before grinning. "I'll see you around, Levy."

 **Theres a little Gajeel and Levy introductory one shot. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
